HourGlass
by Violet Karuto
Summary: They met in an isolated exhibition room. She has no memory of him and he is determined to get her back. Who will finally have their wish fulfilled? [ET]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hOHo~ it's been a while since I've written anything! Looking at my bio, you will probably guess that I'm one of those authors who abandon their own stories and never updates… well guess what? You're right! This is just a spur of the moment and my writing has gotten a little rusty so give me some advice if you all will be so kind^_^

ENJOY~!

HourGlass

Chapter 1

By Violet Karuto

~*~

"You drew this?"

Silence.

"Yes"

"I see"

She glanced briefly at the title printed in neat handwriting subsiding at the corner of the painting. Framed by thick redwood embrasure, it hung in solitude at the corner of the exhibition room, with the light illuminating dimly on its pastel.

The two stranger and friend were the only ones there in the sun-lit room, basking in the morning breeze that seemed to slithered in from a nearby window. Everyday, she will see him, standing there, looking at the painting with dazed eyes as the clock ticked away. 

There was something familiar about him, she told herself when she first saw him, but at the same time he felt like a total stranger.

So today, gathering her doubts and theories, she approached him silently when she arrived. It was a routine, for her at least, to come here every morning and stare at the open windows in frames that hung on the walls.

Through those windows, she could see into the abstract world of happiness, wonder, and fantasy, everything reality is not. This tiny sanctuary in Tomoeda was part of her life, giving her at least a sense of emotions which she can no longer feel.

This was also one of Sakura's favorite places to go, she remembered. 

They used to come here together when they were small, hand in hand, and look at all the beautiful pictures hanging high above their heads. They had made stories and told tales of the places represented in the paintings. They had pinky promised that they would go to all of those places when they grew up. 

But now, alone, it was Tomoyo who remembered those promises, those stories.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa"

She turned from the painting and looked at him, tilting her head. Something seemed to click faintly in her mind but she ignored it as the ticking of the clock.

He seemed to be in his early 20's or so, with rare midnight blue hair and thin-framed glasses. His lips curved in a perfect arc as he smiled at her. His cloudy dark blue eyes, which hid a twinkle or two, seem to contrast to her clear amethyst ones. His fair complexion, shadowed by the dimly lit light, appeals to her as a side effect of his boyish personality.

Interesting, she had thought, a foreign blood in the little town of Tomoeda? Recalling the name she saw on the painting, she figured that this was the author, the painter, of this masterwork.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji"

His eyes seemed to flicker at the spoken name but said nothing and kept his freakish smile on. Turning, he started to walk around in the painting-filled room and started to observe each one.

"Do you come here often, Daidouji-san?"

"Hai. I come here everyday"

Amusing, her mind chortled , even though I come here everyday, he doesn't seem to notice me very much.

"Do you like to draw, Daidouji-san?"

She turned and walked towards a scenery painting to her left. In this one, she could see that the painter has taken to a lighter tone and brighter feelings. Fingering the frames, she answered.

"No, I only like to look at them"

"Do you like to look at my painting?"

She walked back and stood beside him once again. This painting, base on her observations, was probably his first works of art. Determining by the date on the painting, it has been here for 5 or 6 years.

"Yes I do"

"I drew it for a very dear friend of mine. It was actually displayed here on her birthday."

"She must be wonderful to receive such a present from you"

"She is"

Here, Tomoyo's heart twitched a little. Reason? She knows not, but an urge to ask who that person was persisted in her mind. Deciding that it was too personal, she clamped her mouth shut and deafening silence consumed them once again.

"Do you want to know who she is?"

"If you don't mind me asking, yes."

Here, Eriol turned slowly from the painting and smiled tenderly down at her.

"Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji"

~*~

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

The girl sleeping on the queen-sized bed gracefully unfolded her eyelids and reflected her purple irises toward the ceiling.

Yes, it was that dream again, that dream which had haunted her for the past week since that meeting.

Bringing up her arms, she crisscrossed her fingers and set them gently on her eyelids, seeming to refuse the fact that she was awake and thinking, thinking about him.

The event which had taken place in that small room happened less than seven days ago, and it still left a fresh mark in her mind. 

She remembered that face when he turned towards her; a look of aching love, of sweet sadness. She remembered the way he said her name, the intricate pattern his lips formed, and the tingling voice when he pronounced each syllable.

She had froze just then, standing there, staring at this complete stranger before her as she tired to comprehend the knowledge he just provided. Was this some sort of a sick joke her friends are playing on her? Was he in any of her classes in the past years? Questions piled atop of others as her mind was soon overfilled with Who's and Why's.

Curse it, she thought, already so many questions in the early morning.

After about a minute of still silence, her reflex picked up and she fled from the scene, through the opened door, and out of the exhibition building. Her heart was pounding so viciously at her chest that she was afraid it might pop out any second.

Subsequently, she never returned to that sunlit room ever since that incident. She avoided it at all cost, taking alternate route to work, busying herself with jobs so she wouldn't have to think about it. 

Yet sometimes, in certain mornings, she would wake up in mid-dawn and stare blankly at the milky ceiling, a part of her mind shouting for her to go back to her sanctuary and pretend nothing has happened.

This, she reminded herself as she removed her hands from her eyes, is one of those certain mornings. 

Deciding that there was nothing she can do, she gently pushed the satin sheets from her and got out of bed. It had almost been a week since I went there, her mind reasoned, maybe he's not there anymore, maybe I can return to my daily routine again.

Maybe you can just shut up and stop thinking about it.

It was tiring, she have to admit, fighting these endless battles with her ever-persisting conscience. Yet it gave her something to think about, to ponder. 

She knew that at a certain stage in her life, she had a temporal amnesia caused by a fever, resulting her to forget anyone and everyone she had ever met. 

Maybe Hiiragizawa is one of those 'everyone' in her life, maybe he was one of her friends before her amnesia kicked in, maybe he was her boy-

There I go again, she reprimanded herself, enough of my Maybe Ramblings.

But if so, then why hasn't he contacted her through all these years? How come she remembered Sakura and not him? How come…How come…

Maybe you should just go there and ask him, her mind gently prodded her.

It's also in times like these that she hated when her conscience is right

In deft motion and pace, she opened her mahogany closet and got out a floor length coat. Flinging it across her shoulders, she buttoned it and grabbed her keys on her table before shooting out the front door.

~*~

Tap 

Tap 

Tap

Tap

The sounds of echoing feet brought his mind back to reality. Stealing a glance at the clock by the wall, he found the short hand landing at nine, whilst the long hand jabbed at the 12. 

So, he concluded, she's not coming today either.

It was partially, or probably all, his fault. It was just too much, to see her actually standing there, all well and fine, that he forgot about the fact that she has no memory of him.

Yet at the moment when he introduced himself, he saw that flicker of light, of recognition, in the midst of her purple orbs and hope bloomed in his heart once again. 

How long has it been? Five? Six years, probably?

Running his hand through his hair in frustration, he aimed his glare at no one in particular as he paced his way to the nearby window. 

The sweet smell of morning dew brought a sheen of coolness against his face as he looked out the window to the front lawn of the building. Sparrows, crows, and blue jays danced in cordial patterns while hunting for worms and such on the grass below.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Funny, he thought absently, I hear sounds of people coming this way. No, too loud to be people; a person probably.

Tap

Tap

Ta-

The door busted open and a gasping Tomoyo Daidouji entered the scene. Yet all through this commotion, not once had Eriol turned to look at the intruder, nor made any acknowledgement of her presence.

Unfortunately this piqued Tomoyo even more as her eyes trekked wildly around the room while trying to focus on the person by the window. Closing their distance with a few dainty steps, she stopped short and waited.

"I think we need to talk"

And it was with such a nonchalant manner when he turned that she realized that the one thing she had been searching for so long was right in front of her all along.

~*~

ANNNNNNNNNND here we stop~ =D well so… how was it? I'm still deciding if I should put a little magic in here… just to spice things up. 

Drop me some comments. Was characters a little OOC? I dunno since I haven't been writing for so long I don't even know how the characters are supposed to be like anymore =_=; 

Well according to my 'so-call' plotting, this story is going to be about 2 or 3 chapters.. Depending if I want to add anymore stuff, so give me some ideas people! =D

Oh and yes, I know that there are dozens of grammatical errors in here since I didn't proofread and all ^_^; so would you all be so kind to 'accidentally' overlook those mistakes?

See ya all next time!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Actually, I wrote this chapter a long time ago (last year perhaps? ) and I totally forgot to post it. Lately, I finally fell upon this document and remembered (gasp) that I had an account on fan ! So, here you are with chapter 2 (very belated) to read (or not) through the upcoming holiday

HourGlass

Chapter 2

By Violet Karuto

They walked in rigid silence, side by side, down the streets of Tomoeda. Tomoyo's earlier adamant determination had flickered some more as she looked towards her companion's regal posture. A sea of regret began to storm in and swallow up whatever remains of her confidence whilst a feeling of nausea bubbled at the pit of her stomach.

It was quite sudden, actually, storming into the gallery and demanding an explanation while forcefully dragging him out to the nearby café. It was a failure, in her part, to actually let her emotions overwhelm her actions.

So arriving at Monty's Coffee House and finding a seat, they sat down on the cold metal-backed chairs as Eriol looked around, seeming to marvel at the scenery, while Tomoyo tucked her hands deeper into her coat pocket.

"Um…"

Astonished, Tomoyo berated herself for causing such a dissonant sound. She had just broken one of the important rules of the Daidoujii; never make the first approach if possible, wait till one clearly understands the intentions of the other side.

Ever so slowly, Eriol turned his attention towards her as he watched her fidget under his steady gaze.

"I-I would like for some explanation about the incident some time ago….."

It was blunt, she admitted, but that was the best she could do under such circumstances where her brain stopped functioning and became the victim of that penetrating gaze.

"Some time ago?"

His voice came in a breeze, smooth and gentle, and his mouth hinted a smile. For that instant, she wished with all her might to slap that pretty face of his just for sitting across from her.

"Yes" she let out an exasperated sigh, "What you said about painting that picture f-for me"

She can't help but stutter at the end of the sentence for it still give her the chills just thinking about that painting and him.

"Well," he started to push back his chair and got up, "what you need to know is", he slowly walked towards her, "the fact that there is no turning back from here"

Tomoyo started to break out in a cold sweat when he stood before her, seemingly ten feet tall while having an odd glow around him. He leaned in towards her, placing his hands on her armrest, locking her wrists in place.

She shut her eyes tight and turned her face sideways as he closed in the distance between them and all was still.

"But I'll give you another chance" His warm breath tickled her ears and her heart was literally hammering against her rib cage as she fought to breathe.

He gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear and stroked her blushing cheeks before pulling back. Tomoyo cracked an eye open and saw him holding something in his hands.

He offered it to her and she tentatively took it in her trembling hands, preparing to drop it any second if the box possesses any hint of danger.

This emotion which bubbled inside her as she looked at the box was ineffable. A feeling of bittersweet, regret, and love mixed together as her eyes traced the hardened lines on the box.

It was ancient, her mind concluded, with its worn out engravings and crevices on the edges. On the lid was a carving of a sun, intricately chiseled down to the finest detail, as its rays were showered everywhere, piercing any available space on the lid. The rectangular box itself was a little bigger than her outstretched palm and she could feel four miniscule pegs at each corner at the bottom of the box.

That was all, actually. A worn-out box with a carving of a sun on the lid. Yet somehow, she felt a peculiar attachment to this little trinket, as if it was a long forgotten memory clamoring to be remembered. She looks at him, he stares back at her.

"This is the last warning I'm going to give to you, Daidouji-san. Open at your own risk." And he walked away, but not before saying one last comment, "A Pandora's box, as they say…"

"Pandora's box…" The phrase left a bitter taste in her mouth and she gulp, washing the aftertaste into her stomach. Snapping her head back up, she glanced at the disappearing back of Hiiragizawa. Noticing a glare of light, she saw the change Eriol had left on the table, paying for their beverages.

"Ever the gentlemen" She smiled at his courtesy and looked, once again, back at the foreboding object in her hands.

With a swift motion, she tucked the box into her coat, got up, and blended into the crowd as she walked away from the café.

-.-

"Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo turn around in recognition at the cheerful voice and noticed a flash of auburn before staggering under the weight that was suddenly launched onto her.

"Sakura-chan!" she gasped in surprise as they both fell down from the force as Tomoyo tried to support both of their weight. Giggling at their silly misfortune, she fiercely hugged her friend, but not before feeling a stab of pain at her stomach from a sharp object.

"Tomoyo-chan, guess what?" The energetic women of 21 Spoke in rapid excitement as she helped herself up "Syaoran-kun just asked me out on a date!" As she reached out her hand towards her friend, she noticed that the ebony hair girl was holding something in her hands.

"What's that, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo's head snapped up from her inspection. It seems the box was just fine, no damage at all from the impact. She sighed a breath of relief.

"What, oh, this?" She held it up towards the girl as she got up from the ground, "Just…a clue"

"A clue?" The emerald-eyed girl inspect it closely and immediately recoiled in shock. It can't be, it couldn't be "To-Tomoyo-chan…."

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo looked in concern towards her friend "Are you alright?"

"Whe-where'd you get that?" Sakura examined it a little closer. Perhaps a mistake? Just a box that looked too familiar for its own good.

"We-well… a _friend_ gave it to me" Tomoyo smiled awkwardly to herself. Although Hiirigizawa isn't considered as a stranger anymore, given the limited time Tomoyo have to understand him, he isn't considered too much of a friend either. Though if she had to choose, she would rather that a _friend_, no matter how weird and creepy, be the source of her memory dilemma than a complete stranger. Then again, a friend that she have absolutely no information on isn't considered exactly as a friend either. Either way, it is giving her too much of a headache to even think about it.

"Oh… Then… can I see it?" Sakura started to break out in cold sweat as Tomoyo handed the box to her. As her fingertips brushed against the wooden frame, she closed her eyes and shuddered from the familiar magic within. The familiar presence of a Sakura Card.

Nearly dropping it from surprised, Sakura physically flinched as she clutch the box in fear.

"Who's that friend that gave you this, Tomoyo-chan?" Though trying her best, Sakura cannot keep that shudder in her voice as she dread over the answer from her best friend.

Worried, Tomoyo started to reach for the box but was startled when Sakura backed away from her, hiding the box within her shaking hands.

"Well, I think his name was Eriol…. Hiiragizawa"

Sakura's eyes widened for fear for her friend as the name of that Godforsaken person was uttered from the sweet lips of Tomoyo. She retreated even further back from her as she looked for an escape.

"Uh…. Tomoyo-chan? Could I just borrow this box for a day or two? Yeah…. That'll be enough time…. Say hi to Daidoujii-san for me. Ok, well then, see you tomorrow!"

And off she went, shooting down the street at the speed of light as Tomoyo barely manage to recollect what just happened before she realizes that Sakura has taken the box along with her.

"What….?"

Brushing herself off, Tomoyo's state of mind was in pandemonium as she tried to comprehend the events that happened a little over a minute ago. Sighing in frustration, Tomoyo ran a hand through her hair as she came to the conclusion that it is impossible to understand mindset of Hiiragizawa OR Sakura-chan. For the peace of her mind, it'll be best if she left those two alone.

"KEEERROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

BAM

Silence.

"Hm?"

Sakura entered her room only to find it empty while the TV was on and her Play Station 2 plugged in its sockets.

"Funny…. I could have swore I heard Kero up here….."

Years of experience has finally caught up to Sakura as a thought popped into her mind. Stealthily and carefully, she treaded over to the door, which was opened and smacked against the wall, and looked behind it.

Not to her surprise, she found Kero the Pancake lying flat on the floor as a feeling of guilt washed over her.

"Uh…. Hehe…."

Hearing that aside, Kero miraculously pumped himself up as he flew right up to Sakura's face.

"'Hehe' my butt!! Should've known after all these years…. What is wrong with me? Sakura plus door equals danger…. Could never get that equation through my head…. And YOU!" he pointed his miniscule paw at her face "Couldn't you be any gentler, no? Running down the door like there's no tomorrow…. Really…. Sakura…."

Recovered from the humorous incident, Sakura remembered the grave object in her hand.

"Kero, look!" She shoved the box in his face and waited for his reaction, but it was not what she had expected.

"OOOOH! Is this for me? Is there a cake inside? Can I open it? I knew there was still some good in you!" Kero responded joyously as he flew around the alien object and eventually made Sakura doubt the reason why he was made the Guardian Beast of the Seal in the first place.

"No, Kero, LOOK" Sakura pointed at the sun on the lid of the box and was satisfied when she heard that ominous gasp sounded from him.

"Sakura…." he sat down in defeat, "D-don't tell me that is….."

"I don't want to believe it either, Kero, but something must be done. He's back and I'm afraid for Tomoyo-chan. He should've left her in peace! When I thought it was finally over, he's back to rip open the wounds in Tomoyo and I won't let that happen. Not again."

By now, tears glistened on Sakura's face as she fought to hold in her sniffles. Kero landed on her shoulder and started to dab away the tears with a sympathetic expression. Sighing in resignation, he sat Indian-style in front of her.

"Sakura, we can't go on like this, Tomoyo can't go on like this. If he is really back, then I think we should just stay on our guard before taking any action. Give him a chance, ne?"

Silence dominated the room for a few moments before Kero stood up, opened his wings, and flew out the window, fully intending to give his mistress some time alone with her thoughts. Meanwhile, this would also be a good chance to visit an old friend.

Back in her room, Sakura stared out into space for a few minutes before standing up and walked towards her desk. Pulling out a drawer, she sadly gazed upon the red and gold object that had gathered a layer of dust upon its cover throughout the years. Hopefully, this time around, history won't repeat itself.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I must apologize profusely for the major lack of updates thus far. For those who, God forbid, still stuck with this story from day one, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and hope I haven't disappointed too much. For those who stumbled onto this story out of boredom, I welcome you

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

HourGlass

Chapter 3

By Violet Karuto

-.-

"Good Morning"

"Ah…Good Morning"

Tomoyo smiled hesitantly at him as she unconsciously shuffled a few feet farther from where he was standing by the doorway. After yesterday's escapade of Sakura's sudden departure with the box in less than thirty seconds of meeting, Tomoyo don't know how to take in the young man before her today.

Treat him like a stranger? Maybe, since she knows him a total of 3 days ever since that morning. But since he claims to know her, at least that's what _he_ says, before her memory lost 5 years ago, maybe it'll be wise to keep him by her just in case if he really was someone important to her

"I see there's a new addition to the gallery"

Tomoyo turned in surprise at where he is now standing at the corner of the opposite wall. Walking over, she gazed up at the huge canvas before them; dark, violentstrokes dominated her vision before she shook herself and stepped back to take in the whole picture.

It was one of the most despairing things she's ever seen. On it was a wooden raft caught in the midst of a thunder storm, its sole passenger, a young woman, clinging onto the pole for dear life. Wind clawed at her clothes as the waves, like some monster of the deep, licked her shins and crashed onto the raft.

Tomoyo hastily turned away from the disturbing image, trying to calm her frantic nerves. The woman's face, which the painting never depicted quite clearly, resonated with Tomoyo, as if reflecting her turmoil thoughts.

"It's nice"

She whipped her head back in surprise, wondering if he had addressed her. He smiled back eerily in return.

"The painting, I mean"

"Yes…Of course" Tomoyo spared another cursory glance back at the painting before hiding a small shudder and started to walk away.

"Don't you think that it's beautiful, Daidouji-san?"

Paused in mid step, Tomoyo only gave herself a second of preparation, heart pounding against her ribcage, before turning slowly back towards him, looking somewhere past his shoulder.

"I think it's a rather disturbing picture, Hiiragizawa-san. But of course, everyone is entitled to their own opinion."

"But don't you find it interesting that the artist captured this specific point of the whole journey? At the deciding moment of life and death, the women looked towards the heaven and seem to utter something. See here?"

He lifted his hand and pointed at the general direction of the subject's face and Tomoyo cannot help but lean towards him, trying to see what she's missed. The women's head, now that she saw, seem to tip towards the angry sky and her mouth was slightly apart, some unfathomable prayer at the tip of her lips.

"Was she praying to live through this storm, I wonder? Or maybe she was praying for death?" Eriol was looking at her, "Was she praying for her family back home? Her husband? Children, perhaps? Did she get on this raft of her own free will or was she trying to run away from something? Something she wished she could've forgotten?"

"I'm not running away" Tomoyo whispered quietly to herself as his words washed over her senses. At the moment she could see herself upon that raft, raging through the confusion and the unknown, trying to find her bearing and some peace of mind, while at the same time hoping that this storm could continue forever, blind her from what she's really trying to find.

"In fact, I think this is an exquisite piece" he continued with the same tone of voice, not acknowledging he'd heard her, "This is the split second where the unimaginable can happen. The sun may come up the next scene or she may be swallowed by the raging storm. She may have decided to fight till the end or accept her fate and let God decide. The endless possibilities are what make this piece so resounding."

"If you were that woman on the raft, Daidouji-san," now he was completely facing her and Tomoyo looked at him with glazed eyes, "what choice would you make?"

Tomoyo felt split between two worlds. In one, she wanted to run away from this place, from this city, from _him_ and to never turn back. In another, for some unknown reason, she wanted…_him_, to know him and the mystery behind his deep azure eyes. She wanted to run up to him and be swallowed up by him, to let his voice cloud her mind and soul.

Before she realized, he was already in front of her, uncomfortably close, and she was staring at his chest, felt his heat radiating off like a wave. Did she walk towards him unconsciously or did he? But none of that mattered right now as Tomoyo was torn between fear and anticipation, frozen on the spot. Her mind blank and overloaded, Tomoyo slowly tipped her head up to look at him and was immediately sucked in by the intensity of his eyes, a sense of déjà vu washing over her. She has felt this way before, towards him, about herself, as she stood close to him, and him leaning towards her, one hand cupping the back of her head and the other reaching up to stroke her face.

"E-Eriol…"

The intercom suddenly blared to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to announce that this gallery will be closing momentarily for a short maintenance period. Please proceed towards the exit in an orderly fashion, thank you"

The silence was deafening as the sole occupants of the room stood frozen like a pair of statues in the museum. It took a while for Tomoyo to slowly regain her senses and remember where she was, or more specifically, _who_ she was with.

Lifting her arm, which felt like jelly at the moment, she settled her hand lightly on his chest, eyes furrowed, indecisive, and slowly pushed him away. In response, he grasped her hand gently in his and positioned it over his heart, eyes solemnly watching, waiting.

Mouth dry and feet rooted to the spot, Tomoyo could do nothing but stare at the hand that is placed over his heart, feeling the strong rhythmic beat that voices not only a statement, but also a declaration. Yet Tomoyo asserted no effort to translate either of those meanings for she turned her head slightly away and looked determinedly at the marble floor.

After a while, he released her hand and stepped back. Tomoyo, still staring resolutely at the ornate floor, dared not look at him at the moment, fearing for what she will see on his face, what she will show on hers.

"Have a nice day, Daidouji-san"

And he was gone.

-.-

A/N: So here I am, cut off from internet because of exceeded bandwidth, started to write again. I surprised even myself when I was looking through my files and saw the beginning of this chapter unfinished, and thought "What the heck? Might as well pass the time with it". Imagine my further surprise when after a minute of random writing, the scenes and words started to flow smoothly through my fingertips and so here I am at the end of the chapter.

I'm happy that I finished this chapter because this story has always been a favorite of mine albeit only 3 chapters long so I will try my best to finish it.

P.S.  
Now that I'm reading over the author's note at the end of last chapter, I realize that this story is probably gonna be longer than 4 chapters…Fortunate? Unfortunate? I leave that decision to you, readers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lookiez here! An update! Sorry guys, this took a while. I was going through finals when I wrote the last chapter so now that I'm finally home, I can write again!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (It's depressing everytime I write this).

* * *

HourGlass

Chapter 4

By Violet Karuto

-.-

"_E-Eriol"_

Tomoyo shut her eyes tightly as the memory seeped forbiddingly into her mind. That was _not_ her voice, she told herself stubbornly, not the voice that was filled with so much love and tenderness, not her eyes that was looking so longingly into his, wanting to be his. That was _not_ her.

_Who was it, then?_ Her mind teased back slyly, _who was the one that walked towards him, leaned towards him, and almost kissed him? Who was the one who wanted to know him, get closer to him, and remember him?_

NOT. ME.

With a final struggle from her resilient and, Tomoyo started to suspect, traitorous conscience, the voice died down and Tomoyo was left with her own thoughts once more. She is currently on her way home from the gallery and scenes from the incident that happened some minutes ago hounded her all the way back.

He is driving her crazy, this person, this _man_ from her past and present. Why did he have to appear in front of her after so many years of silence? She was perfectly content living her peaceful life in little Tomoeda, slowly making new memories of her own and recuperating from that incident 5 years ago. She has almost regained all her lost memories of her friends and family and she was fine with that. But now _he_ shows up demanding the world from her. In fact, if he wanted her to remember him so badly, then just tell her _who_ the hell he is instead of playing all these mind games with her.

Tomoyo's spiraling thoughts and debates with herself brought her to a pause in front of a crossroad a couple blocks from her mansion. Not wanting to go home just yet and spend even more time alone reflecting all that transpired today, she decided to take a detour and clear her thoughts and finally enjoy what's left of a nice Sunday afternoon. That, in effect, brought her attention upon a certain auburn hair and emerald eyed cousin of hers since Tomoyo usually spends Sunday afternoons with Sakura, updating each other on current gossips.

And _that_, in consequence, refreshed her memory of the last instance she's seen her friend, running away with box in hand, the box that _he_ gave her.

"ARGH!" Tomoyo held her head in her hands in frustration, "Get out of my head, Hiiragizawa! Get out of my life!"

"Tomoyo-chan?"

Almost expecting to see Sakura, Tomoyo turned and blinked at the stranger women behind her. Sporting long deep wine colored hair, the women is probably five or six years older than her, with long graceful arms and legs. Currently, she's holding a paper bag in one arm, coming back from grocery shopping perhaps, and a glistening lollipop in another, apparently plucked out of her mouth not a second ago.

"Oh! I was right!" She squealed in delight as she quickly bounced towards Tomoyo, "How have you been, Tomoyo-chan? It's been years since I've seen you! Oh! Suppi will love to hear this! He always preferred to talk to you more than me, or so he says, but I know he loves me!"

Barely registering a thing she's said for the past 10 seconds, Tomoyo can only stare at this super hyperactive woman who claims to know her. More of her past coming back to haunt her? Perhaps.

"Ano…This may sound rude, but do I know you?"

"Oh!" At that moment, it appears as if some sense has finally clicked inside the stranger's head for she stepped back and regarded Tomoyo in a different light. "I'm sorry, I forgot about the whole incident. It's just, it's been so long and I've missed you Tomoyo-chan!"

Sighing tiredly, Tomoyo debated whether if she could strangle this happy little sunshine in front of her and hopefully pass it off as a joke between friends since the woman seem to know her so well. Instead, she smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and you are…?"

"Ah!" Sticking the lollipop back into her mouth, she grasped Tomoyo's hand in a firm grip, "I'm Nakuru Akizuki but you can call me Nakuru-chan, that's what you used to call me." With that, Nakuru smiles happily at Tomoyo as if all the memories they've had together would suddenly integrate themselves into her head and the world will be good again.

"I'm sorry, Nakuru…chan", this is just not her day, "But I do not remember you…or a 'Suppi' whom you spoke of earlier. This is all really new to me still, but maybe we can begin as friends again?"

"Alright then" Nakuru nodded to herself in confirmation, "I know you'll remember me in no time! As a matter of fact, come with me so you'll see Suppi-chan too! I wonder if Eriol-kun's home today….?"

"Hiiragizawa?" Tomoyo blinked in surprise. That name is the last thing she expects to hear from the woman in front of her.

"Ah! So you DO remember him! I mean, I didn't really believe Eriol could be so cruel after all that's happened, you two were just so happy. I've always thought he was putting on a show when he used Erase on you, and I guess I was right!"

"Nakuru-san, I don't understand…"

"It's Nakuru-CHAN! Well, anyway, just come and you'll see!" With that, Nakuru bounded down the street and Tomoyo could do nothing but follow with a dumbfounded expression. Minutes passed and Tomoyo found herself walking along a large property with high fences, looking this way and that, trying to distract herself from the dire situation ahead, literally and figuratively speaking. Nakuru bounced along in front of her, humming an indistinctive tune, clearly unaware of the distressed state her companion is in.

"Ano…"

"We're here!"

The fence that they were walking along so diligently for the past few minutes ended abruptly at an intricate gated entrance. Surprised, Tomoyo looked at the massive property in front of her, taking in the whole landscape of the mansion, no, more like a castle, that could probably give the Daidouji mansion a run for its money. Coming back to herself, she realized that Nakuru is already holding the gate open, waiting for her to enter. Rooted to the ground, Tomoyo debated against the decision but Nakuru made the decision for her.

"Come on, Tomoyo-chan! Suppi'll be so happy to see you, and so will Eriol-kun, it's been a while since you've visited afterall."

The mention of his name stopped Tomoyo in her thoughts. She could feel the blood thumping in her ears and the clammy sensation on her hands, as if her whole body is anticipating some momentous event. One part, she admitted, wanted to see him very badly, as if every particle of her being is clamoring for his touch, aching to hear him speak her name again. The other part, the more sensible side of her, is blaring warning bells in her head telling her to get the hell out while she still could.

But the warning bells underestimated the will and pride of the Daidouji blood. Standing before the gates, Tomoyo perceived a sense of challenge radiating from this very property, as if daring her to enter, teasing her mind while at the same time enticing her to step through the gates. It's as if this whole place was filled with _his_ presence, doing its best to muddle her senses like he did that very afternoon.

She'll be damned if she walk away now.

Determinedly, she allowed herself to be led into the gates and onto a long gravel road that leads to the mansion in a distance. Nakuru smiled at her and walked on ahead, knowing that she'll follow. Although she never noticed before, because of all the thick bushes lining around the property, the inside of the gate was a totally different place. All around them, Tomoyo saw an expanse of garden with all types of vegetations planted in an artistic fashion. In a distance, she could hear water running, perhaps a fountain, and found herself relaxing in this pseudo Garden of Eden. It was simply not of this world.

"Eriol-kun likes to do a lot of gardening in his spare time", Nakuru supplied from the side, "It's a wonder why he's still so pale, given his time spent under the sun"

"Hiiragizawa-kun did all this?" Tomoyo asked, a bit surprised, though somehow she almost knew of this particular hobby of his.

"Yeah, though Suppi and I would rather stay indoor, you know? There are other ways to enjoy a nice vacation without getting sunburned. Though I would love to see what Suppi would look like with patches of burned skin on him. Hm, maybe not, since his fur has always been pretty thick" Once again, Tomoyo found herself lost in Nakuru's own musings as the yet unknown 'Suppi' keeps presenting himself into the conversation… wait a minute,

_Fur?_

"Ano…if you don't mind my asking, who is Suppi? I seem to know him pretty well from what you are saying"

"Ah, well…" she gave Tomoyo a side glance that did not go unnoticed, "You'll see"

And so, they stopped in front of an old looking mansion that looked like something from an old English novel while Tomoyo tried to take in its presence, ignoring the possibility that Hiiragizawa is probably looking down at her from one of the many windows up high, smiling that damn smile of his.

Somehow Tomoyo felt as if she had just, very neatly, dug her own grave.

"Well then, come in Tomoyo-chan" Nakuru said as she pushed open the oak door into the lobby of the house. A great chandelier hung directly above them as Tomoyo followed Nakuru past one of the spiraling staircase and into the kitchen down the hall. Setting the grocery down on the marble island in the middle of the kitchen, Nakuru grabbed two cups hanging from the top and set one in front of Tomoyo.

"You used to make the best tea in the house, Tomoyo-chan" she listened as Nakuru started to set the water pot to a slow boil and threw some indistinctive stuffs into it from a tin can next to her, "Even Eriol-kun had nothing to say about it, and you know how always have something to say about tea" Taking the milk out of the fridge, she then proceeded to pour some out in a small saucepan and heated it as well. "You always tried to teach me, but I guess I never got along with the teapot. I've gotten better, though, but it's just not the same."

All the while she talked, Tomoyo tried to imagine this stranger Tomoyo Daidouji that Nakuru is talking so fondly about. Though Tomoyo was never smitten about tea and its different kinds of flavorings, she admit, that she does have a hand in preparing a pot that her mother's guests always gush over. But right now, being here, listening to a stranger she met not 5 minutes ago talk about another her from another time makes Tomoyo feel displaced somehow.

She did not belong here.

Before she realized it, however, a steaming cup of tea was sitting in front of her, its aroma tickling her nose and invading her senses. Nakuru sat across from her on a kitchen stool and looked expectantly at her, raising her own cup to her lips. Wrapping her hands around the cup, Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a small sip, letting the liquid course through her body. Sweet warmth seems to tingle its way to her finger tips and settle at the bottom of her stomach, working its magic through the rest of the body. The aftertaste left a pleasantly satisfied Tomoyo in its wake, basking her in the sweet flavor that is so reminiscent of a spring afternoon.

"Wow"

Nakuru just smiled, "My reaction exactly when I had my first cup. You might not remember it, but your body still does and that still makes you who you are, Tomoyo-chan"

Taken back by the astute observation, Tomoyo can only stare solemnly at her and then down at the cup, thinking over the comment. She was right, Tomoyo shouldn't loose herself in somebody else's memory because that is exactly what it is; somebody else's. She may not remember all of this in another time, but she is still the same Tomoyo Daidouji and she can make new memories as she go along, and that is what makes living worthwhile. No use mourning the past.

"Ano…"

"Well then!" jumping off the stool, Nakuru proceeded to the grocery bags on the table, "Dinner isn't going to prepare itself, so I'll just get to it then. You're staying for dinner, right Tomoyo-chan?"

Now, if it was her usual self, Tomoyo would've seen that similar pair of puppy eyes a mile away, given how much time she spends around Sakura. But because this isn't the usual her with her usual accompaniment and definitely not in the usual setting, Tomoyo could do nothing but succumb under those damned twinkling orbs targeting at her on full power.

She sighed in defeat, "I suppose…"

"Great!" Nakuru bounced around the table and grabbed Tomoyo up in a hug, "In the meantime, why don't you visit Suppi? He's in the library down the hall, I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on."

"Nakuru-san…I'm not sure…" Tomoyo said reluctantly as Nakuru plucked her cup out of her hands and started to push her out of the kitchen.

"Sure you're sure! It's like making new friends again, except you two already know each other! Just head straight down this hall here, the door to the library should be open. Now off you go" With that, Tomoyo was left in the hallway hearing the occasional squeal of "Ohhh, chocolate! Suppi'll love this!" behind the door in front of her.

_Left to fend for myself,_ thought Tomoyo as she wandered down the hall, _and if I see Hiiragizawa, I don't know if I can control my urge to slap him or follow my baser instincts and run away._ Now what a grand scenario that would play, a slap and run maneuver by your truly, the ever graceful Tomoyo Daidouji.

Suddenly a twinkling of notes echoed itself off the walls and threw her out of her own musings as she paused and trained her ears to listen more carefully. _Someone's playing the piano_. And, after a moment of hesitation, Tomoyo trail off the hallway, pass by the lobby entrance, and slowly made her way to a slightly ajar door hidden under one of the grand staircases. The view from the door partially showed the right end of the bench, though not facing her, and the slightly fuller view of the grand piano that is currently played by none other than-

With a gasp Tomoyo stumbled away from the door and slapped her hand on her mouth hoping against hope that the occupant of the room hadn't heard her. To her horror, the sound from the piano came to a sudden pause and all was still. _Did he hear me? Oh my God, does he know I'm here?_ Any moment now, Tomoyo expects one Eriol Hiiragizawa to fling open the door to see who has interrupted his playing and, upon finding her, would…he would…_Who knows what he'll do!_

However after a minute or so, the longest minute to date, the playing resumed and she let out the breadth she was holding. _Right, maybe he's taking a break to stretching…or something_. As unlikely as that possibility went, Tomoyo diligently went back to the hallway to seek out the library once more._ The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can…oh, there's still dinner_. Deciding that thinking too much will just give her a headache, Tomoyo concentrated on the task ahead and saw the open door at the end of the hall and the books that lined the walls within.

Arriving at the doorway, she poked her head in to survey the room. It was actually pretty cozy, with nice comfy looking lounge chairs scattered around the room with the occasional coffee table and book stand. But after a few glances, it was obvious that the room was empty.

No Suppi.

Not knowing anywhere else to look, Tomoyo let herself in to browse the selection on the walls. Although the library in her mansion is also something short of magnificent, it's a totally different feel here, probably because the atmosphere seem so much older, like a trip back into the history books. Picking up a book on the bookstand next to her, she started leafing through the contents.

"Tomoyo-san?"

"Wah!" Dropping the book in surprise, Tomoyo whirled around to face what she originally thought was a stack of books on the lounge chair.

"Kero?"

-.-

* * *

A/N: …because I don't know anywhere else to stop the story. This chapter went on longer than I anticipated so by now even I'm excited to get this part off my hands so I can bounce around a little.

Hope I didn't disappoint with my extended wordiness (I realized now that I was a bit verbose at parts).

Happy Summer


End file.
